Sugar and Spice
by MistressDaisy94
Summary: Brooke always had a crush on her bestie. They were inseparable. However once Taryn joined the DollHouse, she started to strut around like she was better that everyone else with her new group. Hardcore Justice rolled around and Brooke got a shot but failed to gain the Knockout's Championship again. After the match, she is confronted by none other Taryn herself. FEMSLASH
1. Digging Myself a Hole

**Author's Note: This pairing has never been done before and I really am enjoying heel Taryn and her DollHouse group.. I don't have Destination America or whatever it's called so I can't watch it except for YouTube.. (Of course I can't watch it when Kong, Brooke and Mickie come back). Mkfreeze27 brought my attention to this pairing and the more I thought about it the more I enjoyed the sound of it. This two are so underrated in the femslash community and Tessmacher has probably the best ass next to Velvet Sky in Women's Wrestling.. Just saying this is my first time writing Taryn Terrell, I like how I portrayed her heel persona..**

 **Pairing: Brooke Tessmacher/Taryn Terrell**

 **Rating: M for sexual content of course**

 **Disclaimer: I own no one in this story, they belong to themselves and TNA Impact Wrestling. I merely own the idea of the story and it is completely fiction.**

 **Brooke's POV**

Last week was such an amazing night for the Knockouts, we had an entire night to showcase our skills. The semi main event was the fatal four way that would determine the number one contender for the Knockout's title. The match consisted of myself, Gail Kim, Angelina Love and Madison Rayne, against all the odds I was able to hit my finishing move and pin Rayne from that chance. The main event for that night was Awesome Kong versus the Champion, Taryn Terrell. So many good things, I could say about Taryn, she is smoking hot..a really nice body, a great ass and the perfect breast size all tightly placed into her golden attire that she normally wears. We have known each other for years, we have been close for a while. However, things started to get awkward for me when I started wanting something more from the blonde, something that I am pretty sure that I wouldn't get. With the former Diva being a mother of her daughter, I have only seen signs of her being into men, I mean she does have a man. It's life but I can't dwell on the negative, remaining positive I continue to convince myself that moving on would be the best thing. But occasionally, my eyes would start and sneak glances at the blonde, it's human nature. That match between the two was one of the best I have seen in a while but I got confused once the DollHouse came running out especially when they no business whatsoever being out there. When they came out, at first I thought they were going to push her through the table. No that wasn't the case, because it took all three of them, to powerbomb Kong through the table. Not gonna lie, that cover was hot as hell, kind of makes me wish that it was me in there with her. Get your mind out of the gutter, Adams..

Tonight was Hardcore Justice and I was able to get my chance at the Championship, however I knew that once she emerged from behind the curtain with the other members of the DollHouse, I know I was at a disadvantage. Since admitting that she was friends with them, her attitude has changed and it was definitely not for the better. Now she struts her stuff through the back thinking that she is better than everyone and completely shuts me out as well, I thought that I was her friend. It was really uncomfortable for me to wrestle against her because all it did was turn me on to some degree. It made me crave being touched by her more and more, the burning between my thighs never stopping or decreasing. Of course Marti Belle distracted the referee once I climbed onto the top rope and I felt a hand shove me off the top, surprise it's Jade. With me stunned, the champ was able to perform the Taryn-Cutter and secure her win. She won, there goes my chances at the championship. The torment didn't stop for me in the slightest because her lackies decided to attack me before the blonde shoved a jawbreaker into my mouth. Why? I don't know. Then she proceeded to brag about no one could beat her, then Gail ran out there. This whole speech happened about how the leader of the Dollhouse was always in Gail's shadow and it's time for Kim to understand how it felt. The lights went off and then back on to Awesome Kong herself standing beside her long time rival.

After I went to the back, I walked straight to the locker room so I could shower up and then head back to the motel. The locker room was empty thankfully as most of the Knockouts stay in catering or talk to the male roster. We don't stay cooped up. Once I made it over to my bag, I proceeded to grab my casual attire; I didn't even get enough time to remove my top before I heard the door click open. "Well lookie who it is girls, it's Tessmacher. You have some nerve being in our locker room after I beat you tonight.." I heard the voice of none other than Taryn herself tell me. Last time, I checked the plate on the door said 'Knockout's locker room' not 'Dollhouse locker room' but let's keep that to myself because Ms. Huge Ego wouldn't listen either. I glanced back at the that the trio of Knockouts and the first one that I see is Marti Belle, the woman that was a tiny bit shorter and had poofy, curly afro. The woman along with her partner was the one of the three newest Knockout's on the roster. Belle is beautiful, a woman of average height, slender and curvy. I don't know much about her, because she hasn't really conversed with the others just yet. The only one of the DollHouse that I have talked to slightly is Stephanie but here in Impact Wrestling, she is known as Jade and the independent circuit as Mia Yim. Taryn was the one in the middle which that smirk printed across her lips with the title belt on her shoulder.

I just placed my t-shirt back in my bag and threw it over my shoulder and made the attempt to walk past them. "Sorry. I will leave now." I don't feel like arguing with the women that looked like that shopped at the discounted stripper shop or better yet rolled around in it. That's when I felt a finger poke into my shoulder and apply more pressure basically telling me to step back. Releasing a sigh, I looked over to my right to the woman and asked calmly, "Problem champ?" That remark was almost dripping with sarcasm but somehow I was able to retain it and stay calm about it.

"Where do you think you are going? I didn't say that you could leave, now did I?" She responded with a smirk.

"But you already said that this locker room belongs to the DollHouse so I am doing what you ask and I am leaving. Bye" I responded with a small smile before I walked around her again but this time I was stopped by Marti Belle.

"Taryn said that you weren't allowed to leave yet. Did you not comprehend that?" She remarked shoving me back slightly so that I was in front of the blonde again.

"What the DollHouse says goes and those who disobey us get punished." Stephanie added in, stepping a tiny bit closer making me slightly uncomfortable.

Where is the nearest wall so I can bang my head against it? They really do get on my nerves so much right now. I would welcome the sound of Madison screaming and complaining right now or even nails on a chalkboard than listen to these three. That's when Tarrell gently placed one hand on Jade's shoulder and her other hand on Belle's shoulder. "Ladies. Ladies. Don't waste your time on pitiful, little Tessmacher, I can handle her myself. Go on and leave us be. I will meet up with you once I am finished here." With a simple nod of their heads, both of the discount strippers.. I mean DollHouse members turned their heels and walked out the door, shutting it in the process. I don't understand why but I really feel uncomfortable with her tone especially her voice seems to get lower with every sentence. "Now, what's that look for? Is Brookie not pleased with the new me either? Like I care though." I just stayed quiet hoping she would bore herself to death and leave when she realizes that I am not going to talk. "You know that ignoring people when they talk to you is very rude especially when that person is your champion."

"Excuse me princess.. I was thinking about something else. Can I please leave now, all mighty leader of the DollHouse?" That time my voice was dripping with sarcasm, if this was on-screen I would probably punched her lights out..but then slowly started to feel bad about it. I never purposefully want to hurt the blonde in any way, especially her beautiful face. But right now, she is really starting to push my buttons, this is not her.. I don't know why she is continuing to act like this.

"Don't get smart with me, Brooke. You are staying until I say that you can leave." Taryn remarked before slowly walking over toward my only exit. See the best part about Tiffany now is watching her walk away but I don't like to brag but my butt is bigger. The older blonde glanced back at me before turning the lock on the door, trapping me in here with her. "And I really don't want you to leave just yet.. we have some topics that we need to discuss and having the girls around would be troublesome." The Knockout's Champion walked over in front of me again, mere inches from me again but I felt her hand grab onto my wrist suddenly the older woman pulled me closer toward her. "Right Tess?" A smirk appeared on her lips as I just looked at her with confused eyes, I really can't comprehend what she is getting at here.

"I don't understand what you are talking about.. but I would appreciate it greatly if you would release my wrist." I spoke prying her hand off my wrist that she was holding tightly. The physical contact was starting to make me uncomfortable, I just want to leave.

"But Tess, you like it when I touch you, don't you?" That twinkle in her eye had my stomach fill up with butterflies and a slight shade of pink appear across my cheeks.

"Don't try to boost your already huge ego, Taryn. I have a boyfriend and you have a man." I told her as I turned away to hide the redness of my cheeks, however the blonde just looked at me and smiled wickedly. She fucking knows, doesn't she?

"And that doesn't stop people like you Brookie, I am not as oblivious as you think. You think I don't see the occasional glances from you when I am changing in the locker room, that blush across your cheeks right now, among all the other signs." I swallowed hard, it's getting harder to breathe as she poked my chin and forced me to gaze into those blue eyes of hers. "Just stop denying it, you want me just like my millions of fans. But you aren't like those people, I can't put my finger on it but something is different about you Tessie." It was then that she gave me the most sympathetic stare before frowning slightly. "I don't like when we fight Brooke, it doesn't feel right."

"Am I really suppose to believe that, Taryn? You are enjoying every second of it."

"Now what would I have to gain from lying to you? I am just saying that maybe we could work out an agreement to where we are both happy." That sympathetic look was replaced with one of lust as I felt her hands grip my wrists tightly and forced my body back against the wall, holding them above my head, she whispered. "Keep them there or else the deal is off, sweetie." My heart is really starting to beat uncontrollably fast, I am straining my brain trying to figure out her next move but I obeyed her keeping my hands above my head. "I think that, this is what's needed to be done, plus I think together we can rule the division." That's when I felt one of her hands gently brush the strands of hair away from my neck and her head nuzzled close and she whispered in my ear. "Plus, it's no secret that we both want each other.." What? Did she really just confess to me? I felt the soft contact of her glossed lip against the skin of my neck which caused me to shiver in response; her hand travel down my chest resting on my breast, gentling groping through the fabric. God damn it, this feels so good, as long as I am not dreaming.. but if I am don't wake me up. "We would be pretty good together, Tessie.. maybe you can be my right hand girl in the Dollhouse.." The Champ cooed before attaching her lips to my own which surprised the hell out of me. One kiss..that's all it took for my body to become weaken and craving more from the blonde so I returned the kiss eagerly. Wait, did she mention something about the Dollhouse? When our lips parted, Tiffany smiled brightly before her hand squeezed my breast harder which caused me to gasp out. "You felt the connection, didn't you? I know that I did, but tell you what?" That's when I felt her hand grip hard into my long brown locks and tug them backwards. "I figured that you liked you rough anyways..so you pleasure me and I return the favor, okay? Okay, now get me out of my ring gear." The blonde demanded releasing me from her grasp, pointing to her top.

You gotta be kidding me, right? Now she is bossing me around like she owns me. But what other opportunity would I have to pleasure Taryn, the only girl that I have ever been attracted too? So I guess I do what she says, and rip her ring gear off of her. "I am waiting Tessie.." I heard her state as I only grabbed a hold of the bottom her golden tubetop. "Wait." She held up at finger before setting her precious title onto the bench beside her and then curled her finger to show that she was ready for me. Being the good girl that I was, I waited for her to raise up her arms before pulling the golden attire off of her instantly becoming mesmerized by her toned figure and her perky breasts in front of me. "Hurry up," she demanded as she grabbed my hands and placed them on her soft mounds, "touch me before someone shows up." It was that seductive tone of hers that made me forgot all doubtful thoughts that I had in my head and my hands started to grope and squeeze them causing her to moan lightly. I just had to savor every waking moment of this so I planted a small trail of kisses on her chest, squeezing one of the erect buds between my thumb and finger. I glanced up at the blonde one last time before slowly flicking her nipple with my tongue before taking it in my mouth. "Mhm.. Who knew that you would be so good at this, Brooke." She cooed, running a hand through my hair as I continued my actions switching between sucking, nibbling and flicking my tongue swiftly across the one while massaging the other. "Ah, now the other one." Tiffany directed my head over to her other breast to repeat my actions. Who am I to keep her waiting when she obviously wants it? Being so close to her, I can feel her heart beating rapidly and it makes me happy inside knowing that I am doing this her. That's when I felt her hands cupped my cheeks and made me glance up at her again and the blonde smiled before gently pushing my head downwards toward her stomach before I heard her purr seductively, "Let's see if you are that amazing with your tongue, on your knees and please me, bitch."

God damn it, that tone in her voice is turning me on right now, the burning sensation between my thigh rapidly increasing; my heart going at a ridiculously fast rate. That's when I slowly hooked her bottoms and tugged them down to the floor as she kicked them off her ankles somewhere on the floor. That's when I got on my knees as she propped one of her legs up on a bench so I have easier access to all of her. Taryn is so damn perfect even if she has a rotten personality. "I really don't have all day." Oh god, if this turns out to be a dream, don't wake me up. I nodded my head and flicked my tongue into her already wet folds which caused her to whimper out. "Ah!" She tastes so sweet like candy. I made contact with her clit again this time alternating between sucking and flicking my tongue across it and this caused her to part her legs even more so I can get to her juicy center easier if that was even possible. "Ah! Fuck!" I took a moment to look up at the blonde's blue eyes as she looked down at what as I was doing as she gently massaged her own breast, it was amazing to see. "You need what to do, don't cha Brooke?" The Knockout Champ panted before I felt her hands run through my locks. "Be a good bitch and use those fingers of yours." That's when the blonde sat herself down on the bench near us, and spread her legs wide open for me again. As much as I really want to still protest about being her 'bitch', I am continuing to let things slide just this once. Her walls tightened slightly once I slid my finger into her center and I started out at a slow pace while my tongue continued to tease her clit. "Ooh!" I guess she really likes it then, huh? I decided to start thrust at a faster pace before adding a second finger and only to have each individual thrust be met with the thrust of the former Diva's hips. "Oh! Fuck!" Those were the only sounds and words that were distinguishable the rest came out as jibberish for me. Her grip on some strands of my hair tighten even though it was painful, I didn't let it faze me as I continued to match my thrusts with her hips. "Yes! Fuck! Keep going, I'm close!" It wasn't long before her body tensed up, her muscles contracting and tightening as her orgasm rushed through her body.

I pulled my fingers out of her and sucked the juices off of them before asking. "Did that please the champion?" She was too out of breathe at the moment to respond to me and I felt my cheeks become hot again when I felt Taryn grab me and pin me up against the lockers. The Champion wasn't speaking as her hands travelled down my body toward my ring bottoms. Tiffany is really now one for foreplaying and teasing, she? Nevermind, I could feel those hands of her's travel back up and underneath my ring top as they skillfully grope my breasts. "Taryn..." I whimpered out as her hand slid into my ring bottoms and underwear and I felt her finger tease my opening slightly. Damn it, I need her in me right now.. she is prolonging this. "Please.." A smirk graced her lips and I felt her finger penetrate my opening slowly before speeding up her pace rapidly. "Fucking hell, Taryn..ah!" It wasn't long before a second finger was added and I bit down on my bottom lip trying to suppress my moans and screams but it just wasn't working. "Ohgodohgod.." I couldn't control my screams any longer as she only went faster and my hips responded her fingers by matching her pace. I was so close to reaching my peak, my breathing increased as well and my heart rate if it would go any faster, the organ would rip out of my chest. "Taryn, I'm-" That's when the Dollhouse member did the unexpected and pulled out of me suddenly and released her hold on me which caused me to fall to the floor. "Why.. did you ..stop?" I asked her looking over to the blonde, who was now sliding back into her ring gear. Are you fucking kidding me, right now? Is she really going to leave me hanging like this?

The only response that I got was a laugh before she waved her finger around in a tisk tisk motion. "You honestly think that I would pleasure you, sweetie. Sorry, the DollHouse leader is too good to lower her standards for the likes of you.. Brookie, you will never be DollHouse material so keep dreaming.. Thanks for the quick fuck though, I knew that I could rely on you as my booty call. Later Tessmacher, and oh, you might have some explaining to Weston.. now he will know what a cheating whore that his girlfriend is." My eyes widened as I just started shaking when I came to the realization of what I had actually just did. I cheated on my boyfriend.. he didn't deserve.. that.. Oh god. I looked back up weakly at the Knockout's Champion as she opened the door to reveal Marti Belle and Stephanie on the other side, Jade with her phone out. Tiffany planned all of this, knowing and manipulating my feeling for her and using them against me. "You got enough of that right?"

"I did." Was all Jade responded with.

"Maybe if you continue to be a good, little girl, Brooke. I won't send it to Weston and this will be our little secret.. just stay on my good side. Tootles." That's when I watched all three of them disappear from my sight, Tiffany closing the door behind her, leaving to just stare at the cold, tile floor. I don't even want to get up off the floor but I have to before someone else comes in here and sees me, now I just want to cry myself to sleep.. This ending is so fucking bittersweet.. I thought I got the girl but she was just using me for her own needs..and now I realize how slutty I am.

Standing up, I walked back, somehow, back over to my bag; for the second time I heard the door open but I didn't look in their direction. Great, what does Taryn want now? I already did what she wanted… "Hey, Brooke." That wasn't the Dollhouse stripper bitch, I know that voice. I turned toward the doorway to see none other than Gail Kim.

"What's up Gail?" I asked her as she walked over to me.

"I actually wanted to say that your match was Taryn was really impressive." That compliment alone made me blush again, it's not everyday that Gail compliments me like this.. she is the locker room leader for us and someone that I look up too..

"Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me." I smiled genuinely.

"Well, some of the girls and I are going to go out for drinks later and I want you to come along. It's mainly myself, Angel, Ashley and Tanea." Gail grinned warmly at me.

"I would love too, but first I really need a shower first." I laughed lightly pointing back toward the showers.

"Same, Ashley and I did some sparring in the gym during the last part of the show.. it's like a hundred degrees in there. Ashley should probably be in here soon unless she got distracted by anything and everyone." The older woman let out a laugh as I joined her, Madison does seem to get distracted easily. That's when I followed Gail into the showers, and started thinking once the water made contact with my naked body. I am going to have to find a way to make Taryn Terrell pay.. starting with that precious title that she wears around her waist.

 **Author's Note: This was longer than I intended it to be.. but you should know by know that I have the tendency to write longer stuff.. but hey.. it's a comfortable range for a one-shot. I have to say that I really enjoyed writing Taryn by the end of this because I got to channel my inner dominant bitch. And it really shows when it is revealed that Tiffany was merely using Brooke as a booty call.. and Marti and Stephanie even recorded some of the audio… those stupid hoes.. I just wanted to throw a random Knockout at the end so why not Gail? xD she is so pretty… I really hope that you guys enjoyed the little one-shots, this idea wouldn't leave me head.. I love writing different and unique pairings.. I am NOT opened for requests at this time, too much on my plate already… See you guys in my next update..Love you guys! :D**

 **If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so from.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **#PussyPowe**


	2. Strip You Down, One Piece at a Time

**Author's Note: Brooke always had a crush on her bestie. They were inseparable. However once Taryn joined the DollHouse, she started to strut around like she was better that everyone else with her new group. Hardcore Justice rolled around and Brooke got a shot but failed to gain the Knockout's Championship again. After the match, she is confronted by none other Taryn herself… Brooke fell for Taryn's charm even though it was discovered that the Champ's motives were dark.. Now that Taryn has Brooke in the palm of her hands.. Will Tess be able to continue on her path to get her revenge.. before Taryn ruins her life?..**

 **Pairing: Brooke Tessmacher/Taryn Terrell**

 **Rating: M for sexual content of course throughout the story..**

 **Disclaimer: I own no one in this story, they belong to themselves and TNA Impact Wrestling. I merely own the idea of the story and it is completely fiction.**

 **June 10, 2015**

 **Brooke's POV**

Few weeks have past since I had that encounter with Taryn in the locker room, all the false hopes and the lies she whispered caused me to give into her demands. But to her it was just 'playtime' and I was just a mere booty call for her because her man couldn't get the job done.. Now that I think about that, it wasn't that bad, except for the fact for those short few minutes I had forgotten nor did I care that I already have a boyfriend back in Houston waiting for me. How could I do that to Weston? However I will figure out how to talk to him about that once I take care of the blonde that is blackmailing me. Taryn.. I have tried my hardest to be a good little princess, but I just can't take it anymore, I have won matches and lost matches against her lackeys but I never gotten my hands on her, one on one.. It's what I want, no I need at this point is hear her beg for me to stop doing what I am doing. I need to shut that psychotic bitch up once and for all, not matter what it takes. I have to teach her what happens when that bimbo messes with Brooke Tessmacher.

I merely scowled in disgust as I watched the monitor as I heard a certain theme that caught my interest, it was a theme that burnt my ears as I listened to the lyrics of the song. ' _I am doll eyes, doll mouth, doll legs, I am doll arms, big veins, dog bait.'_ That's when the three started to walk out onto the stage, the blonde in the middle wearing a short purple robe and a microphone in hand, to the right of her was Jade and the woman one the left was Marti Belle, her hands behind her back. "Oh!" ' _Yeah, they really want you,they really want you.'_ "I told you all that I had something special planned for Destination X. Haha and the Dollhouse will never disappoint." I don't even want to look at her right now, this isn't the Taryn that I know and respect, that I care for. This woman is an imposter, a shell of her former loving self, consumed by an evil spirit that brainwashes others to buy into those innocent eyes..just like I did. "If Kong wants to wrestle me so bad for this title" Now the leader of the Dollhouse is talking with her hands too much. "..then we were fair off to see who the toughest and sexiest Knockout is. Which we already know is me." Tiffany pointed to herself as Jade agreed nodding her head like her little bitch. "But if she still wants to play, and she wants to try and win this title..then she will have to do so in a lingerie pillow fight.." You have got to be kidding me, that's your little surprise Terrell? A lingerie pillow fight.. that's disgraceful.. The woman with blue bangs holds up the pillow as Marti let's out a laugh.. "And if you don't wear this.."

The Knockout's Champion motioned over to Marti Belle, who was just over in her own little world, probably thinking about sunshine and rainbows if they even think about that stuff like that. "Marti!" She snarled at the shorter darker skin woman, who frantically pulled from behind her back of what looked like a pink nightgown of sorts. "..then you don't get a shot at this.." With a big smirk plastered on her face, she held the title up.. "The choice is yours.. Kong.." Her voice just lowered, her tone was seductive but at the same time intimidating.. The woman with the poofy afro held up and stretched out the lingerie, apparently making cheap shots at Kong's size. The tallest member kissed her title before mouthing a 'let's go' before their music started to hit again and they all slowly walked off of the stage. I merely sighed as I glanced over to see them in my view, that's just what I really need now, huh.. I don't want to deal with stupid more than I have too. Taryn was the one to notice me as she merely smirked before licking her lips and following behind her teammates. What the hell was that for? God, I can't stand what she does to me.. it's killing me inside. However I really need to go get ready for the segment later, so I am making sure that I avoid them until then.. they didn't head toward the locker rooms so I think I can go get ready right fast in there.

 _About thirty minutes later.._

' _I am doll eyes, doll mouth, doll legs."_ Here we go again, more time that I have to spend looking at Taryn as she stands next to a toy house and a dresser with a mirror on it with the others one her knees in front of her. " _I am doll arms, big veins, dog bait.'_ Tiffany walked in between them as they linked their hands together and started to strut down the ramp. "The following contest scheduled for one-fall is a for the Knockout's Championship and is a lingerie pillow fight. Introducing first, your Knockout's Champion, representing the DollHouse, Taryn Terrell." I could hear our ring announcer Christy Hemme announce as the group made their way down toward the ring. That's when the three of them sat up on the apron, Marti whispering into her leader's ears as the other woman hopped over in beside the blonde so that Taryn could whisper in her ear as well. ' _I want to be the girl with the most cake, I love him so much, it just turns to hate.'_ The three heel Knockout's climbed into the ring where there is a small bed set up in the middle of ring for this match. It's distasteful, men obviously love it but a championship match is meant to be fought for, not smacking each other with pillows while in lingerie. ' _I fake it so real I am beyond fake, and someday you will ache like I ache.'_ With that, the crowd was silent when she held the title in the air with that little spotlight lamp thing hovering above them before she crawled onto the bed. ' _..and someday you will ache like I ache.'_

Taryn made herself comfy before Marti Belle handed her a microphone and went proceeded to assist Jade in fluffing the pillows. "Looks like it's time for the sexiest match of the night! I mean sure what those X Division boys do is exciting. But what I have under here well get your blood pumping in a whole new way." Her tone lowered again in that last statement, slowly speaking to emphasize each word perfectly.. I hate when she talks like that, it's a turn on to hear her speak like that. Just stop talking Taryn.. please.. "I am the toughest and the sexiest and if Awesome Kong wants to play then she is going to have to come out in that sexy lingerie!" She exclaims getting her knees on the bed as she turned to face the stage with a big smile formed over those perfectly glossed lips of hers. Her mouth opened for a second while the crowd chanted 'Kong's gonna kill you' before Taryn cooed. "Oh Kong! Don't be shy Kong if you want a shot at the title, come on out, come on out in that lingerie!" By this point the woman in the purple robe, and black heels stood up off of the bed, twirling some strands of hair between her fingers. "We are not shy, are we dolls?" Tiffany glanced over to the darker skinned woman, who shook her head no. And that's why you three stooges always look like you rolled around in discount stripper clothes, I mean what the hell are those two wearing? "Ha.. ha oh! S-"

That's when you heard the sound of marching and the lights dimmed down and the infamous 'dun dun dun dun' that put fear into the heart of many Knockouts as Taryn just stared up at the stage. The camera panned up to Awesome Kong, who was walking out on the stage but not in that lingerie but her normal attire. The older woman's face was emotionless, she didn't looked amuse as the larger woman started to walk toward the ring. "Kong! Kong, something's missing! You are not wearing your lingerie!" Tiffany acted like she was hurt with her opponent not cooperating. The dark skin woman merely shook her head from side to side as she continued to walk down the ramp. "You are ruining playtime! Kong!" That's when the Knockout's champion handed microphone to Marti Belle as she mentioned that Kong was ruining playtime.

The tanned skin woman walked in front of the the blonde woman and the other woman, her face showed irritation and dissatisfaction. "Kong, we got you something really pretty to wear." Marti walked over to the ropes and Jade followed behind like the lost puppy dog that she is.

"It was even in your size." The woman with blue bangs retorted with made Kong change her expression from blank to annoyed.

"Now why don't you turn like a nice little monster and go put it on." The woman with the leopard tubetop on instructed her as Jade merely just shooed her toward the back. However the dark skinned woman remained motionless right by the apron. "Hello..Tu no entiendes? Do you not understand me?" The blonde in the purple robe was just in her own little world, clapping her hands together and swinging her arms around all innocent like. "What are you.. some big dummy?" Like that was so bad insult.. not.. as Stephanie joined her in a laugh. That's when the former Knockout's Champion had enough and grabbed both of the newer Knockouts by their ankles and dragged them out of the ring. They struggled as they both decided to try and double team the monster sized woman but she grabbed both of by their heads and slung them together..which stunned them. She grabbed the woman with the poofy afro as she started to swing her arms around like those small punches would affect someone as muscular as Kong. She just merely punched Martibel away and turned her focus to her tag team partner. The two of them were having no luck doubleteaming Kia but the larger woman merely pushing and headbutting them away with ease as their leader watched not intending to help them in the least. Kong threw them up the ramp as they continued to try to attack Kong as Taryn screamed orders to the girls and insults to Kong. Effortlessly the former Champion tossed the taller of the two Dollhouse members into the smaller one as they were on the ramp. Picking up Mia, the older woman delivers a double chest chop that knocks her back down. Marti runs back down and nails Kia in the back of the head but it doesn't knock her down and the woman with black and blonde hair turns around. Chop! Chop! She whacks them both backwards, she takes Martibel and flings her up the ramp then picks up Mia and tosses her on top of her partner.

"Well oops! I guess you all don't get to see me in my lingerie, what a tease I am!" Her lips forming a perfect smile and her green eyes shined brightly with light hitting her at a perfect angle. "Christy!" She squeaked childishly as she looked down to ringside at the ring announcer. "Come on announce me the winner of the match!" The blonde motioned down to the redhead. "Announce me!" Taryn screeched out in a way that almost made my ears bleed.

I guess that banshee scream is my cue to head out there isn't it? So I grabbed the microphone over toward the crates near the curtain, someone has to shut up the leader of the DollHoes up and I might as well step up to the plate, eh? That's when my music hit and that got the crowd to cheer and Tiffany turned to the stage and huffed in annoyance, flipping a strand of hair back behind her ears. "Wait.. wait.. wait..wait.. wait.. wait.." I cut her off as I walked down the ramp. "Really Taryn? Hm. A lingerie pillow fight for the Knockout's Championship?" I merely arched a brow in confusion and disgust.

"Mhm yup." Tiffany nodded her head cutely up and down.

"That's a disgrace to this division, that's a new low even for you, sweetie." Which was the honest truth, there is no way in hell that I want that title defended in such a disgraceful manner, we are not Divas.. We fight.. and that's what I would do.. The only positive thing about it is that I would get to see Taryn in her lingerie..

"Well Kong didn't follow the rules so Christy, please go on and continue announcing me as the winner." She kept that same beautiful smile on her face as she once again motioned over to my friend, Christy Hemme, who just remained seated in the chair as I walked up the stairs and onto the apron. "Go on. Christy." Her voice hinted irritation as the announcer didn't do what she was asked.. Why would she? The Dollhouse attacked her their debut night..

"Taryn just stop!" I held my hand out in front of her as she drifted her undivided attention to me. "Just stop all of this, it's a little much." Taryn gave me a confused look like she didn't know what I was talking about.. It is a little much, all I want to do is take off that robe and have my way with her but sadly that wouldn't help me at all because in a few simple clicks of a button, whatever Stephanie got a couple weeks ago could be sent to my boyfriend. Wait, how does she has his number? They have only met him a couple times.. Is this all a bluff? Tiffany started to nervously play with her hair.. "You promised to defend your title tonight. You also promised all of these people.." The taller woman looked over to the audience as I pointed to one side of the arena. "..a little lingerie! Sooo..I am just saying. I am out here now..And um, I have no problem fighting you in any match, at any time.. or any place.." I inched closer to her, my voice dropped lower as I was trying my best to sound intimidating.

Her smile only widened as she looked at me with her beautiful, green eyes before speaking again. "Awww! Brooke baby!" Baby? Since when does she call me that? It's sound adorable coming for her though but I know she is just mocking me. "That's so cute!" She poked my nose as if I was a child and I just warned her not to do it again. "But I didn't challenge you, and well since Kong decide NOT to this match. And I embarrassed her and destroyed Gail, I suggest that you turn around, walk out this ring before I humiliate you!" She emphasized the last couple of words with a high pitch squeak that was probably the cutest sound I have ever heard out of her.. if she wasn't such a bitch.

"Okay. Okay, but before I turn around and take my cute little booty.."

"I didn't call it cute.." She instantly responded and I swear that her eyes looked down at my ass when she said that too. Is Taryn checking me out now or is this all part of the mind games?

"..on out of here. I just have one thing that I need to say. I just have to get it off of my chest!" I could hear Tiffany throwing in a couple innocent 'yeahs' during my little statement as she nodded her head up and down. "It's killing me."

"Go on! Go on!" Well, I can't keep the lady waiting. That's when I swung widely with my elbow.. I hope I didn't hit that pretty face of hers too hard as her butt landed on the bed. Why do I feel like this is the start of a really bad prono? Eh, whatever.. When she went to sit up I pulled her down as I pounced on top of her, hammering her with hard hits and she struggled beneath me and covered up her face. This is bittersweet for me, I want to make her pay, pay for all that she has done to me.. but, I don't want to hurt her at the same time. I don't want to ruin perfection.. Perfection? Her body.. not this new attitude of hers.. Finally Taryn seemed to be able to push me off of her and rolled off the bed, so I went after her again this time grabbing her by her waist and trying to pull her back at me. "Ah!" The Knockout's Champion screamed as I laid her back into the bed and attempted to unrobe her. When she decided to prevent me from doing so, I nailed her with some more blows to the head as the taller woman blocked her face. Taryn flipped me off of her again, attempting to flee the ring, I ran over and grabbed her by her hair before slamming it hard into the canvas.

"No!" I climbed on her again and continued to hit her head and before she got up and I grabbed onto the robe and slowly start to reveal her lingerie to the world. "No! No! No!" She pleaded with me but I wouldn't budge as I pulled the purple robe off to reveal her hot pink bra and black underwear. Holy shit.. she looks so sexy.. Keep it together Brooke, just a little longer.. Taryn was acting embarrassed as I just waved the purple robe around and she charged after me like a bull seeing red. "Give it to me!" Of course I moved out of the way and waved it around in a matador type fashion and she charged at me again. This was only angering Taryn more by the second but hey, I was enjoying myself and looking at her. The leader of the DollHouse just ran over to the pink bed and grabbed the baby blue pillow and covered her body with it. She started back with her yelling again but I wasn't paying attention to much to what she was saying. I teased her again, waving the robe around however she rolled out of the ring and slowly made her way backwards up the ramp..

"Oh hey, Taryn! One more thing! Just like I took your pretty, little robe. The next thing I am going to take.. it's that Knockout's title." I declared to a massive pop from the crowd as the blonde in lingerie only screamed at me and well anyone else that thought that she sucked. I waited for the former Diva to disappear behind the curtains before I climbed out of the ring and started to make my way up the ramp. Not without interacting with my fans of course, I wouldn't be here without them. Once I made it backstage, I peeked around the corner to make sure I didn't see Taryn or the two lapdogs instead I saw someone else.

"Playing hide and seek, Adams?" I looked over to see Kong standing behind me. Kia is a really cool chick when you get to know her, she isn't as intimidating as her Awesome Kong persona; actually pretty damn funny if I do say so myself. The older woman cracked a smile before tossing something over to me, it was a Gatorade. "I know that you like the blue one so I grabbed the last one for you."

"Thanks. Sort of... I am avoiding Terrell." I chuckled nonchalantly as I looked around again for her and sighed in relief when no one else was around. "I don't like this new attitude of hers.. she is such a..a.." Why can't I just spit the word out now? It's at the tip of my tongue..

"Bitch? Yeah beforehand I could at least tolerate her to some extent now I cringe in disgust.. She really needs an attitude adjustment.. that or she is just permanently PMSing.." The larger woman said blankly before taking a sip of her drink. "Do you want to go get something to eat after the show.. or now if you want? I am pretty bored."

"Sure Kia, let me just go change out of my ring gear and fix myself up." The former Knockout's Champion nodded her head as I turned my heel and started to walk toward the locker rooms so I can get out of my ring gear. Finally in just a few minutes, I will be leaving this place and getting away from the monster that has a hold of my heart.. She just keep squeezing it and I really don't know how much longer I can take before I snap. I don't want to hurt Weston, I love him.. I really do but I am attracted to Taryn and every single way. When I arrived at the locker room, the first thing I did was made sure that I was alone in the room. Thankfully I didn't hear the showers running and no one was getting changed in here so I can assume that I am alone. "Thank God.." I mumbled out as I walked over to where my bag was located and pulled out my street clothes. Quickly sliding out of my bottoms, I got into my pair of blue jeans and took off the top of my outfit. Huh? I merely shivered when I felt my paranoia take control of me. Why do I suddenly feel like I am being watch? Shake it off, Tess.

Right as soon as I grabbed my bra from the bag, I felt a pair of hands glide slowly across my waist. That action caused me to drop the article of clothing back into the bag. Who the.. "Why are you so tense, Brookie baby?" I heard that easily recognizable voice whisper right in my ear. Oh no.. I spun around to be face to face with Taryn as her hands stayed right on my hips. I merely scowled as I noticed that she was still in her lingerie that she wore in the ring. God damn it, just leave please.. "You don't look happy to see me." The Knockout's Champion frowned slightly.

"Just leave me alone.." I sighed as I tried to get myself free of her grasp but I slowly felt her manicured nails digging into my skin. "What do you want this time?"

"Hm? To be honest, I really don't know just yet. I was just about to come in here and get a shower but.. I ran into you, Tessie.." She purred as I noticed her eyes wander up and down me again. There she goes again, 'checking me out' not trying to be sneaky about it at all. Taryn just looked at me again as if I was her prey as she nonchalantly licked her lips, that only caused my legs to shake slightly.. The things that this woman could do to me, I hate that I love it so much and I know that the Dollhouse leader is going to feed off of it until she no longer can. "However.. I didn't like the fact that you were actually trying to hurt me out there, do I really anger you that much? It kind of hurt my feelings a little bit.." Her tone was a more saddened tone as I felt her jerk me toward her, not this again please.. "Maybe.. you could make it up to me.. I mean, your body can almost compare to mine.. almost.." Again she licked her lips as the realization hit me that I was still topless in front of her. Wait, did she just say that my body can almost compare to hers? I think people like my body more than yours.

"Please don't flatter yourself, now if you would so kindly release me Champ.. I have somewhere else that I need to be." My voice hinted at sarcasm as I only felt her nails trail up my hips slightly as I took a couple steps away from her, like it really does any good because Taryn always seems to corner me and make me defenseless and I really despise her for it.

"Oh?" Tiffany arched her eyebrow in response as her hands rested against her hips which meant for the time being I wouldn't be melting from her touch. "Pretty sure that I am your priority because I control how long you have a boyfriend for or did you forget what happened after I fucked you? Were you still on cloud nine because of that? Hm, Brooke?" She cooed as once again her arms wrapped around me but this time, I felt her give my ass a gentle squeeze, that almost caused me to gasp out. Ugh if only I could get those phones and delete whatever Mia managed to get then I wouldn't be in the mess.. completely. "I wonder..." Taryn purred as a smirk appeared on her face and I felt her body press up against mine and her knee shifting, rising up and position perfectly right in between my legs. Her hands left my backside travel across my naked torso, her finger trailing right in between my breasts and up to my neck.

"Wonder what Taryn.." I tried my best to remain in an intimidating tone but I knew that it would never faze her in the slightest. The former ECW Diva's gaze met mine again however that evils smirk was replaced with a small smile as she tilted her head and leaned in closer her lips merely inches from mine. "Get away from me Terrell.." I snarled lightly as I turned my head away from the blonde.

"Sh.. I don't care what you want.." That was the last thing she whispered before I felt her soft hands cup my cheek and force my head to turn to her. Then her glossed lips clashed with mine almost hungrily nothing genuine about it, it was full of want and lust. No, I am not going to give into her this time, Brooke Nichole Adams don't you dare return this bitch's kiss.. no matter how much you want too. Her lips parted from mine after I didn't return it, the Dollhouse leader looked at me with a look of dissatisfaction. "Brookie, you are really ruining playtime."

"I am not in the mood to play Taryn, now leave me be.."

"If you really want me to leave so bad then just push me off of you then? Scream for help? Hit me? Why haven't you done that yet if you don't want to be in this predicament?" Taryn once again cooed as she leaned in slightly again. "If you want me gone.. make me leave.." I just said nothing as the Knockout's Champion let out a small chuckle. I don't want to psychically hurt her, I don't want to hurt my friend.. but it isn't her anymore.. I don't have it in me to hurt her unless it's on-screen even then it is difficult. "I thought so.. now just give into what I want.. and maybe just.. maybe.. I will finish what I started last time." Her voice got lower with each word which caused my thighs to shake slightly again, my heart rate just went ten times faster than before. No, don't fall for her seductive nature; she will merely use you again. Don't betray Weston. I parted my lips to retort but she captured my lips again and I instantly forgot where my train of thought was. Oh god, her lips are so soft, they feel so good against mine; I just really want them all over me.. I need them all over me. Her tongue brushed against my bottom lip and I was hesitant before allowing her access to explore my mouth. No.. nonono! Brooke, think about Weston! Stop making yourself Taryn's bitch, it's what she wants. My mind was definitely right but I couldn't get my body to fight back as her tongue continued to explore my mouth and she continued to establish her dominance. Finally she broke the kiss so she could catch her breath but then I felt her nibble on my bottom lip slightly, gently with her teeth. God, I love that so much. The younger blonde's hands traveled back down my torso again, around the curve of my breasts and back down toward my waist. "Now.." Another purr escaped her lips as she leaned in closer, her head nuzzled into my neck but her hands were behind me now. Taryn leaned back up and almost demanded as she dangled my bra in front of me., "Finish getting dressed before someone sees you.. I have something more important to attend to now but.." Taryn turned her heels and started to walk away and I mentally sighed in relief but she turned around again. What now? "..one more thing.." She said as gave me a small peck on the lips, that one for some reason really caught me off guard. "I will be seeing you real soon, Brookie baby.. That's a promise.." That was the last thing she said as I watched her walk away in that perfect lingerie and the door shutting.. I really need to focus because soon I am going to make her pay for all this torment.. I want that title that she holds so dear to her.

 **Author's Note: Oh jesus christ, I know I shouldn't have continued this but I wanted to see if their feud was going to last and from the looks of things.. it definitely is. Now that I have Destination America, I can watch Impact every week and these two are a major reason why.. (mainly Brooke and remember the song, that Girls Gotta Booty..) I am continuing to really enjoy writing Taryn as a really dominant bitch, just something about her screams that and how she is choosing to manipulate Tessmacher is awful. Brooke being as conflicted as she is.. she wants to hurt Taryn but at the same time she doesn't.. I will try to work on this story whenever I watch Impact with them on it.. but I really shouldn't I have so many stories.. but this one won't leave my head.. I blame you.. Yeah, you know who you are.. Getting me addicted to this pairing and bringing out my dominant bitch for it. So I might update this real soon, who knows.. So tell me how you are liking it so far, it will definitely be a smutter fic compared to what I am use too.. ;)**

 **If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so from.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **#PussyPower**


	3. Playtime with the Vindictive Bitch

**Author's Note: Oh jesus christ, I know I shouldn't have continued this but I wanted to see if their feud was going to last and from the looks of things.. it definitely is. Now that I have Destination America, I can watch Impact every week and these two are a major reason why.. (mainly Brooke and remember the song, that Girls Gotta Booty..) I am continuing to really enjoy writing Taryn as a really dominant bitch, just something about her screams that and how she is choosing to manipulate Tessmacher is awful. Brooke being as conflicted as she is.. she wants to hurt Taryn but at the same time she doesn't.. I will try to work on this story whenever I watch Impact with them on it.. but I really shouldn't I have so many stories.. but this one won't leave my head.. I blame you.. Yeah, you know who you are.. Getting me addicted to this pairing and bringing out my dominant bitch for it. So I might update this real soon, who knows..**

 **Pairing: Brooke Tessmacher/Taryn Terrell and Marti Belle/Jade and possibly others..**

 **Rating: M for sexual content of course throughout the story..**

 **Disclaimer: I own no one in this story, they belong to themselves and TNA Impact Wrestling. I merely own the idea of the story and it is completely fiction.**

 **June 17, 2015**

 **Taryn's POV**

"What are we going to do? This is unfair, this isn't a tag match, Kong looks like she ate over HALF the roster as an appetizer so it might as well be five on two!" One of my dolls exclaimed, I believed it was Jade I don't know because I am too busy thinking about my own thing. I can't believe how easy this is, I destroyed Gail Kim and last week I humiliated Kong and soon, I won't have to worry about that monster and little Tessmacher ever getting a shot at my title. That is as long as Marti and Jade don't let me down which they never disappoint, if not I can handle Brookie on my own because I remember that I promised her a little visit and that was last week. I bet she is dying to see me just like everyone else. "Like ew, what were we thinking trying to give that thing the pink lingerie last week? I don't think that we can even make THAT beautiful.."

"Like I don't even know, that probably wouldn't even have fit her… I mean she takes up half the ring and her face.. is just like.." The darker skin woman puffed her cheeks as big as she could, causing Stephanie to laugh in response to her partner's immaturity. "She looks like a gorilla that escaped the zoo and tried blending in with society, considering she never speaks. I say that's a failure, after tonight.. we ship her back and bye bye Kong."

"Yeah! That works out perfectly baby, you are so smart." The woman was blue in her hair responded excitedly. You probably wouldn't be able to find a crate that could support that kind weight anyways and whatever zoo she came from probably wouldn't want her ugly ass back. I just grabbed the pillow on the couch and cuddled it close to me, I miss my boyfriend, Joe..a lot. I love him and with us travelling around most of the time, I hardly get to see him. But then my mind started to trail over to Tessmacher and I couldn't help but crack a little smirk thinking back a couple weeks ago. It was a feeling that I hadn't experienced before than.. I was in complete control and I love when things go my way. With Joe, that was a lot harder because he wants a more balanced relationship but with Brooke, I have her right where I want her until I either delete that recording or send it to Weston, her boyfriend. I can't even remember if she ever told me how long they have been together, but I will need the find out eventually. I can't help but hate her too, her perfect hair, her perfect figure, her perfect ass.. why is everything on her so perfect? I am the perfect one… ME! Only me, not her! I hate her… I hate the way that she talks, I hate how she does her entrance, I hate how her lips felt against mine.. God damn it.. "It's going to be all worth it whenever we don't have to deal with King Kong and Brooke anymore!" Stephanie giggled before giving Marti a quick peck on the lips.

"Completely worth it.." The taller of the duo responded as she nuzzled into her girlfriend. Ugh yeah that's right, these two have been dating before we created the Dollhouse together, they have known each other for years on the independent circuit. I mean it's sorta cute, in that disgusting annoying, high school couple kind of way.. And it merely just reminds me that I am sorta of alone here.. Great now, I think to have a little space away from them before I gag and plus, my urge to go tease Tess has grown within the last few minutes. So I just let out sigh, before stretching my legs and standing up off the couch. "Something the matter, Taryn?" Belle asked before taking a lick of that massive lollipop. Why does she carry those around? I don't know… I have a tendency not to question things that never matter.

Oh right, I can't let them figure out something is wrong with me, they might get discouraged. "Nothing is wrong silly." I just smiled as wide as I could before continuing, "I am just going to make sure Tessie isn't be a troublemaker tonight and ruin our playtime.. I can handle her, but I need both of you to think of how to get rid of Kong, alright?" The duo nodded their heads, however they seemed a little bit unsure and I can't have that in my DollHouse. "Two heads are better than one, I am sure that my Dolls can figure this.. Don't disappoint me now, I will be right back." I chuckled and threw them a playful wink in their direction before opening and closing the door, leaving me in the hallway. Now where can my Brookie be at? Well first place would probably be the locker room, unless she is at catering but the locker room as closer and then my mind started to wonder again. What am I going to do when I find her? I am not really needing any sex right now.. yet anyways..Hm, I will just think about it when I get there. Maybe I can torment her again or oh, I could use another Knockout to make her jealous maybe.. Would that work or would have to break up her and Weston first? I mean, I could do both.. But which Knockout could I use against her..? That is the question, I already know that fucking Gail is out of the question, even though she isn't that ugly. I think she would kill me after I broke her finger, but she deserved it in my defense, she tried to defy my DollHouse. Finally I arrived at the door, that lead to the Knockout's locker room, even though I hardly even go in here anymore but the door was closed so I knew that someone was inside.

I opened the door quietly and slithered my way inside, I could hear the water out of the sink so I knew that someone was in here. I scouted the room and noticed Tessmacher's bag over in the corner because her ring gear was over beside it. I saw another bag that I couldn't remember who it belong too. "Oh hey Taryn, what's up?" I heard a voice that definitely wasn't who I was looking for but I knew who it was. My blue eyes glanced up and a small smile graced my lips as I noticed the reddish brown hair of Ashley Simmons or more well known as her ring name, Madison Rayne.

"Hiya Maddie." I replied back cheerfully, great now I have to think of an excuse. "Do you know where Brooke went off too? I just wanted to make sure that she knows what's going on tonight.." Hopefully that is a convincing lie, I believe it was because the older woman just looked over at Brooke's stuff, like she was thinking.

"Um, I believe Weston called her so she stepped out for a minute, it's been a good ten minutes or so now." Oh, that would be the perfect opportunity to push her buttons but I need to figure out if Madison could be a potential recruit or not. "I don't know normally they could be on the phone forever but do you really blame her, I use to stay on the phone with Jesse for hours too." She laughed lightly, mentioning her ex husband of about four years, Jesse, who if I remember correctly is in the military. Her hair was soaked so I assumed that she just got out of the shower not to long ago, she had a tanktop on that was low enough to see some cleavage and a pair of really cute denim jeans, that did wonders for her figure. Hm? Maybe this will work.. I mean, she isn't ugly that all and to be mother and have a body like that.. I give her major points. Could be DollHouse material.. That's something that we both have in common, that we both have children and both are little girls and they were about six months apart. "Uh Taryn.. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I am jealous of your body, I mean you look like you didn't even have a kid. And plus, you have one of the best psychiques of the ladies roster. How is Charley by the way?" I responded quickly as she only nodded her head before grinning at the mention of her daughter. I want to see where complimenting gets me.

"What the heck are you talking about, Terrell? Your body is better than mine, I mean, I am flat compared to you. Plus it only took you about two months to get into shape and return, it took me almost four." The shorter woman reminded me before grabbing her purse out of her phone and messing around with it. Flattery gets you every, Ash but I hate that I can't get any vibes off of her, I sensed no flirting there. "She is getting so big on me, it feels like yesterday I was holding her in that hospital bed." Madison smiled again before motioning for me to come over to her so I did. "Charley is going to be two in a couple months..My little princess.." She was scrolling through some pictures and I have to admit, she is one of the cutest little girls.. Believe it or not, besides my Dolls, I think Madison is the only one I can tolerate, except when she left me to get attacked by Havok..that monster is as hideous as Kong. She was one of the first Knockouts that I met because I refereed a match between her and Tessmacher.. Charley definitely looked like Ashley but with darker brown hair and blue eyes like her ex husband. "How is Emerson?"

"Oh she is fantastic, ever since she learned how to walk, she has been getting into everything.. Joe says she follows him everywhere she can now. I miss her so much." I stated truthfully, I can go on and on about my daughter but I really need to find that certain woman, that has been popping into my mind every so often. "But I am going to go talk to Brooke, but we definitely need to plan out a playdate or something for them. They could so be best friends. And maybe, you can show me how you work out to get such a masterpiece of a body.." That last sentence I emphasized with a slight flirty purr to mess with her head.

Madison chuckled. "Are you flirting with me?"

"And if I am.." I spoke with the same tone and arched a brow as I waited for her to respond. Did you finally figure that out?

"Girl, you are so silly.. But seriously, I think that a playdate is in order, our daughters could be the best of friends." Did that little bitch, just shrug me off? I am Taryn Terrell, the Knockout's Championship, you do not give me the cold shoulder when I am actually complimenting you. Great I wasted about five minutes of my life in here. I guess that I could cross Ashley off my list of potential recruits and who would make Brooke jealous. What was I thinking flirting with her, I mean come on, she was recently divorced so I thought I could rebound her..But no, she is oblivious to most of my flirting. But I mean, didn't she always use to kiss Tara in their entrance, so she doesn't swing both ways? I am confused but I know now that she isn't worth my time. So I briefly said a goodbye and left the locker room and thought about where Tessie could be.

I glanced quickly through catering and didn't see her in there or anyone else for that matter.. This is like a game of Hide and Seek and right now, I am not interested in her little games.. Any other time, I might be interested, it really was starting to seem hopeless to find this woman until I heard something that caused my smile to reappear on my face. "I know baby, I miss you too but I promise I will be home soon.. Yeah I know but you know that I am going to be busy for the next couple weeks. I have shoots and appearances all this week.." That's when I noticed the brunette walking around in the parking lot by her Mercedes car. "I know, ten months does fly by, doesn't it? Wait, why don't you come on the road with me, Weston?" She can not be serious, I don't need to see that vile creature uglying up my Dollhouse, Tessmacher is enough to deal with, along with the other Knockouts that don't seem to understand.. I can't allow that to happen.. not in my house.. "Oh.. Maybe sometime in the future I guess.. No babe, I can talk for a bit longer, my match isn't til later.."

Oh but you can't Tessie because what Taryn wants Taryn gets. And right now, I have my eyes set on something that I definitely want to play with. So I just slowly walked up behind her making sure that my heels didn't make too much of a ruckus because it wouldn't be as fun if she saw me coming. Brooke didn't turn around as I blocked out whatever she was talking to that man of hers about before I decided to wrap my arms around her waist and pulled her as close as I could to me. "Hiya bestie, whatcha doin'!" I cooed loudly in her ear as she merely flinched against me, it pleases me to see what kind of affect that I have on her. Knowing that I am slowly destroying her from the inside out pleases me because it merely shows that her fate is in my hands.

"Hey Taryn!" Tessmacher faked the enthusiasm in her voice so she doesn't alert Weston of anything being wrong before prying my arms off her waist. "Can you give me a minute, please?" The brunette shot a glare back at me before taking a few steps back, pointing to her phone. If looks could affect me in any way, she would have just turned me to stone however, I can sense that her man doesn't know how much of a whore his woman is.

"Oh, Brookie baby, I am so sorry! I didn't know that you were on the phone. Tell Weston I said hi.." Of course I knew that she was on the phone, I really want him to go die in a hole but I can't say that out loud. Her hazel eyes stared glued to me as the man on the other line was asking who was with her and I started to bored with merely seconds passing. No one tells Taryn Terrell to wait..so I want to have some fun with Brookie and maybe that dickwad would get the point. I just smiled over to her before slightly walking a little bit closer to her and the brunette rolled her eyes. But I know that she can't make any sudden movements without her boyfriend questioning what's going on so I am pretty sure that I can do what I want before the other woman hangs up the phone. I reached my hand out and grabbed her arm and before the brunette could react, I pulled her against me again. "Oooh, how I missed you, Brookie.." I purred, my tone low and husky as I tilted my head to rest against her neck. "I have been waiting to see you again." Without giving her any sort of warning, I nibbled at the sensitive skin at her neck before using my free hand to grope her ass.

"Taryn, stop that.." I heard her mumble but I am not really one to take orders so I just squeezed that stupid, perfect ass of hers harder, almost causing her to gasp out. I know she likes it and I just need to keep this up for a little bit longer so I know that Brookie wouldn't be able to focus in the ring later. I could hear Weston talking on the other line but I couldn't decipher what it was. Whatever, not my problem, so I just went back to what was doing and plant my lips against her neck..leaving slow and long kisses as I moved up toward her jawline. "Yeah..babe, she figure out the ticklish spot that I have and now she won't freaking stop! Come on, Taryn.. lemme go!"

"But you never let me go when I asked you to stop, plus it's fun.." I stated childishly to the slightly older woman as she merely just squirmed against me for a moment.

"Yeah, can I call you after the show? I need to get ready, I haven't even changed yet.." Oh so finally, I can get her to hang up that phone but maybe...maybe I should give Weston something to question about. My hands were already started to glide back that glorious backside of hers and around to her stupid toned stomach. "Taryn? If I say 'Uncle' will you stop? You win, already.." I just shook my head no as I readjusted myself and kept my blue eyes looking directly into those hazel orbs of hers as she was clearly flusters from the looks of things. Brooke can't hide it from me.. Sometimes I think my body has a mind of it's own because my hands are slowly gliding up her abs and around those stupid perfect-sized mounds of hers before I brought my hand up to stroke her cheek, enough to make her shiver. "Yeah, I will talk to you in a bit.. I love yo-" I am getting nauseous just listening to this I did something that I know would start a fire in her stomach and forcefully pressed my lips against hers. When she isn't running that big mouth of hers, Tessmacher can be pretty darn cute. For some reason, I can't describe the feeling.. the electricity between both of us and I can't figure out if it's blissful or something that I despise. Brooke however didn't give into me this time but managed to have the willpower to push me away.

"Miss me, Tessie baby. I promised that I would come see you, did I not?" The brunette just huffed as she slid her phone back into her jean pocket. The former ECW Diva merely tired to walk away from me but I grabbed her arm and spun her back around. "Don't you remember what I said to you last week? You do NOT ignore me, I am your priority.. So that means when you want to call..-"

"I have had enough of this Taryn..Now let me go so I can get ready for my match.."

"No! No.. This isn't how this works Tess.." Hm? I don't think there are actually any cameras back here so this will actually work out better than me trying to drag her somewhere. Lord knows, that her loud mouth would be screaming bloody murder. "You do what I say..because you know that's how you like it.." I studied her body movement before giving her shove over by her car. "Now before I was so rudely interrupted, when you want to call that man of yours and I show up; you hang up that phone as fast as you can.. Because I control how long you have that happiness and with one click of a button, Tessie your world will be destroyed."

"Why can't you leave me alone, Taryn.. This is getting ridiculous.. I am doing what I am paid to do and that is to wrestle so if Creative wants me to do.. Which means that if I am scheduled to win a match than I can't throw it.."

"Don't get sassy with me Tessmacher, you know exactly why I am here and you know exactly what I want." I licked my lips as she merely arched a brow like she was clueless before I pushed her down onto the hood of that god awful car of hers. Before the other woman could rolled off, I grabbed her hands and pinned them down above her head against the cold metal, she just let out a growl. "I didn't want to break my promise to you and NOT come see you honey, that would be rude of me to do. Plus I just wanted some Playtime before my match and I can't do that with my Dolls around."

"Seriously, out here? Just get away from me, Terrell. You are going to get us in trouble.." The former member of the Extreme Expose spat loudly at me as I felt her legs squirming underneath me.

"Really? That's the best excuse that you can give me right now? I don't think that anyone who could walk out would get us in any trouble as a matter of fact, I think they would probably just want watch what I am going to do to you.." No response but I see that she has tensed herself up before I can see a subtle hue of pink across her cheeks. Again, I have her right where I want her. This is all so easy. "Because your body is practically begging me to fuck you, now.. That all depends on if you are a good girl or not.."

"That's what you think, Taryn? I see that you have been hit in the head way too many times.. and I won't stop doing what I love to do because some crazy bimbo that use to be my best friend doesn't want me too. You realize that you mainly screwed yourself, this is a double-edged sword because when Joe finds out ab-"

I let out a snarl before snapping at her.. "Don't you dare say my man's name..because he isn't going to find out about this!" Her facial expression changed from that smug look that she had previously had to a more blank almost scared look. "No no no.. Brookie baby because the second that Joe finds out then you are going down with me, baby.. I can turn it all on you because you are the one that fucked me, remember? It was all you.. Tessie.." I reminded her sternly as I gripped her wrist tighter than before as her eyes narrowed and a sigh escaping those glossed lips of hers. "Plus I am think right now that you sort of like living on the dangerous side.. I mean we are in the parking lot.. Anyone could walk by and see us. Doesn't that thrill you?" I spoke in a semi-excited tone as I pressed my body against hers and I leaned closer to plant a kiss on her lips until the slightly older woman turned her head away. "Why are you being so annoying, Brookie? You would think that anyone would be eager to receive a kiss from me.. I know that's what you want. Did the Tess finally remember that she has a man at home waiting for her? Don't worry baby, because everyone falls for my charm and everyone commits sin because you are a lustful, little slut..that is envious of me.."

"Go fu-"

I didn't hear any kind of response of her not denying my statement however, I really got want to hear her bitch at me either. So I took the liberty of releasing her hands and grabbing her face again and crashing our lips together. Ugh, why do I keep wanting to do this? This time I didn't get thrown off like I expected, does she not realized that I released her hands? Doesn't matter because I know that she is a eager little slut and who wouldn't want me? I mean I am the definition of perfection, I see it every time that I look in the mirror and anytime I watch myself on television. Might as well see how far I can break her before I leave, so I swept my tongue against her bottom lip trying to see if she would allow to access her mouth..She didn't..at first.. until she finally gave into temptation like the little whore that she is.. There was no struggle for dominance at all, I was going to keep myself in control. Oh, someone has really forgotten that she was suppose to fighting me because I only felt her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me closer to deepen our kiss. My my.. I really do have such an effect on her. I allowed my hand trailed down her stomach again, resting at the top of her jeans, tracing circles on the silver button. Breaking the kiss to catch my breath, I cooed huskily, "See it's much easier to cooperate, isn't it Tess?"

Brooke remained silence but that spark in her eyes was all that I needed to know that I hooked her hard and now to start reeling before she escapes. I gave her one more small peck on the lips before I make a slow and long trail of kisses down her neck as I allowed my hand to easily slide into her pants, teasing her womanhood lightly over the fabric of her underwear, causing her to arch her back up and emit a cute little gasp. "Such a slut.." I mumbled out slightly before I decided that I wanted to keep going with this. My fingers crept back up to the waistline and toyed with the lace of her underwear before sliding underneath it, causing her to arch up some more. "You know that if you were in my Dollhouse then it wouldn't have to be this hard.." Her juices were already coating my fingers as I rubbed her clit with long, agonizing strokes in a circular motion and I heard the former Champ whimper. I smirked bringing my finger down to tease her opening some more. Beep! Beep! Beep! Oh..well that's a shame, that's my alarm saying that I need to go finish getting ready. So I abruptly pulled my hand swiftly out of her pants as her hazel orbs just widen slightly as she was obviously mystified as to why I have ceased my actions on her center. "I am so sorry Tessie but playtime is over.. I have to go now. Oh and by the way, can you let me go now?"

"Shut up.." Well someone got knocked off her lustful pedestal as she shoved me off of her, sitting up on the hood of her car. Her head lowered like she ashamed and I can only imagine that Weston popped into her head and it made her depressed. "Just leave me alone.."

"Don't be upset Brookie baby..Remember this is our little secret so as long as you don't tell. I won't tell.." I purred seductively before bringing my finger up to my lips to taste her juices as her eyes just narrowed at me. "Come on. Don't give me that look.. you are my plaything Tessmacher and you know it. So stand up.." Brooke protested by shaking her head no before I merely pulled out my phone and waved it in front of her. "I wonder what would happen if.. I sent this to the entire locker room instead.."

"You wouldn't dare!" The former Extreme Expose member snapped.

"Wanna try me, Jadey-Poo sent the recording to me so I do have it. I mean, I could play it if you want." The arms that were folded across her chest were slowly dropped down to her side as she just shook her head from side to side. "That's my girl, now I have to meet back up with my Dolls so I will come see you again, Tessie." I told her sweetly before planting another short kiss on her lips before slowly starting to walk away from her with a confident sway of my hips. Something popped into my head so my desire to continue these mind games grew. Why not mess with her head one last time before the match? "Yeah, they really want you.. They really want you, they really do. Yeah, they really want you." I just took a short glance back at her to see her just staring at me. "They really want you, and I do too." Now to really twist the words around, I just tossed a wink back at the brunette before turning back around. "I want to be the girl with the most cake; I love her so much, it just turns to hate. I fake it so real I am beyond fake and someday you will ache like I ache..And someday you will ache like I ache.." Now I can stop singing because I am now out of her sight and I walked back straight to the DollHouse locker room.

Once I opened the door, and walked in the door I heard the voice of Marti as she skipped over to my side. "Ooh Taryn, you are back!"

"Of course, my pretty little doll.. Now tell me, did you figure out a way to deal with Kong out there."

"We sure did, Taryn! We couldn't let you down! King Kong McFatty will be taken care of." Jade giggled enthusiastically as she jumped off the bed and made her way over to us, licking onto the massive lollipop that her girlfriend always has. "Tell me, did you take care of that stupid Tessmacher?"

"Do you have any reason to doubt me, Jade?" The woman with blue bangs shook her head before I just give her a peck on the cheek and then gave Belle one. "Trust me Dolls.. just worry about Kong about Brooke is in her own little world right now.."

"So Playtime now right because I want to play.."

"Play as hard as you want my Dolls and do not let me down.."

 **Brooke's POV**

Brooke, you stupid fucking bitch! What the hell did you just do? Not only did you let Taryn manipulate you, she showed you how much of a slut you really are. God damn it! Why is she doing this to me? "That's my girl, now I have to meet back up with my Dolls so I will come see you again, Tessie." I heard her say, great I sooo look forward to losing even more of what's left of my sanity. That's when she kissed my lips before I can even react and turns her heels and starts to walk away. "Yeah, they really want you.. They really want you, they really do. Yeah, they really want you." Wait is Taryn really singing? I haven't heard her sing in forever.. Have I mention how great the view is when she is walking away? I don't care because she has a beautiful ass.. My eyes always wonder to it, I can't seem to control it anyone. That's when the blonde turned to look back at me. "They really want you, and I do too." Why is she singing her theme song? Is that suppose to mean something? She just tossed me a wink before turning back around and continuing to walk away. "I want to be the girl with the most cake; I love her so much, it just turns to hate. I fake it so real I am beyond fake and someday you will ache like I ache..And someday you will ache like I ache.." The singing stopped once the blonde bombshell walked around the corner, disappearing from my sight. Tiffany was twisting the lyrics of the song, why? Does she really want me or is she fucking with my head? I can't read her.. Why is she doing this to me? I really need to delete that recording but how?

"Adams? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" I heard a voice from in front of me and I look into the hallway where Taryn just strutted away in. Kia was standing there with an intrigued look on her face as the older woman slowly walked over to me when I said nothing. To be honest, my legs still feel like jello because of her teasing. The Knockout's Champion is just trying to throw me off my game and I think it's working. "Rainbow Brite, are you alright?" She asked me, calling me by the nickname that she gave me because of my ring attire.

"I am not sure.. Taryn.. I just got done talking to her.." I stated honestly as she attentively nodded her head. "I just don't know what's going on anymore.. I am going insane, Kia."

"Tell what's going on Rainbow, maybe I can help." I really wish someone could help me, because I can't keep suffering like this.

"Taryn knows things about me and is manipulating my mind.. I just can't keep dealing with this, I am almost at my breaking point. You don't understand but I don't want to talk about it right now.."

"Alright. But you realize that I am here to talk to you if you need someone to listen to you vent, right?" Kong has been like one of those big sister figures to me ever since she came back in January, I was almost scared of her at first but then I decided to talk to her. She is one of the sweetest, and coolest veteran Knockouts that I know. We have gotten pretty close as most of the time, we room together. Another thing that I love is that she is really overprotective of me..so maybe having her around more will keep Taryn off my back. "You still need to put on your ring gear. We have some ass to kick. You got this Brooke, just take your aggression out on them." I just nodded my head and followed her toward the Knockout's locker room, where I needed to focus because I am not going to let Taryn take control.

 **Author's Note: Alrighty, this chapter we got to see through the mind of the psychotic DollHouse leader herself as her Dolls were talking about dealing with Kong and Brooke. It seems Taryn has a little problem with Brooke being as 'perfect' as her so she goes to find Tessmacher. And yes I did the Marti Belle and Jade pairing because I know someone that ships them and why not.. Arriving at the Knockout's locker room, she finds Brooke's stuff but not not her, instead she finds Madison Rayne. Taryn seems determined to possibly recruit another member of the DollHouse in attempt to make Brooke jealous. Why would she care? Madison and Tiffany have a conversation before the Queen Bee shoots down all of the DollHouse leader's flirting. The Champ leaves and finally finds Tessmacher finally on the phone with Weston and it seems Taryn is trying to do things to get Brooke in some trouble.. I sense some jealousy, don't you? Lmao on the car, seriously Taryn.. Man Taryn is really getting into Brooke's mind.. first with the seduction and then twisting the lyrics of the song? It's evil, but wouldn't you give into Taryn too? I would.. Or Brooke..The blonde leaves Brooke confused and heads back to her Dolls where playtime will continue.. Brooke's POV now and poor Tess, she is starting to lose her mind but Kia came and attempted to cheer her up and shows she has a friend to talk too.. What will happen next? Read to find out.. I hope this was worth the wait.. Can anyone figure out what's going on in Taryn's head because I don't know think I can at this point..?  
**

 **PS: I am going to make it as canon (as in real life relationships, events and in ring matches..) as possible and doing the events as live shows because they were probably taped like ages beforehand and close together.. Taryn's boyfriend, Taryn's daughter and Brooke's boyfriend will be making appearances in the story at some point, I have no idea when I have ideas though.. Also do you think my take on Taryn's POV was good enough, I liked it.. let me know what you think..**

 **If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so from.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **#PussyPower**


End file.
